¿Navidad?
by joya blanca
Summary: Silver siempre se confunde en esta rara era donde se encuentra, ¿que es esta fiesta a la que lo han llevado?. Sonic the hedgehog ni sus personajes, me pertenecen... One-shot (Manic x Silver) Manilver y un guiño a otras parejas inmiscuidas. "Un saludo de navidad 2016 de mi: Aisirgkesdreams en wattpad y joya blanca en Fanfiction. ¡felices fiestas!"


¿Navidad?

Sonic the hedgehog ni sus personajes, me pertenecen... (Manic x Silver) Manilver y un guiño a otras parejas inmiscuidas

* * *

Por razones que desconoce y que si se las dijeron se le olvidaron o no alcanzo a entender. El plateado erizo fue arrastrado por su amiga de este Era… ¿¡Era?!...¡si!, ¡Era!. Ya que aunque no lo crea este confundido erizo era un viajero en el tiempo que llego del futuro por razones que el ya olvido.

Atrapado en un tiempo que no acaba de comprender, quedo en medio de un living en casa de Amy rose con un extraño líquido a base de huego en un vaso, rodeado de sus amigos charlando y riendo…La dueña de casa con una gran charola llena de extrañas galletas en forma de árbol de pino coquetea con Sonic, este se dejaba querer, disfrutando de las atenciones de la chica rosada.

Tails junto a su novia Zoey , cantaban extrañas canciones sobre un tal "santa Claus" un tipo gordo vestido de rojo con acceso a tecnología para hacer que los renos volaran por los cielos, entregando regalos a una velocidad impresionante….Ambos zorros cantantes sonreían mientras decoraban un árbol de pino con luces de colores, figuritas de hombres de nieve, estrellas y de mases cosas extrañas.

Mientras Shadow le coqueteaba descaradamente a la hermana de Sonic, la fucsia no dejaba de sonreírle a este chico que tenía a su novia, la murciélago albina Rogue, lejos por un "trabajo" o sea robo en un castillo lejano.

Silver Sin comprender lo que ocurría ni ¿porque estaba? ahí ni ¿que celebraban?, estaba con ese vaso lleno de aquel liquido desconocido que prefería ni beber, viendo a sus amigos decorar un pino de forma extraña, colocando obsequios debajo de este y poniendo figuritas de un bebé humano rodeado de 3 hombres y una mujer con velo blanco/azul… ¿Qué demonios pasaba aquí?, ¿Para quién eran esos regalos?

Sin entender lo que ocurría, dejo el vaso sobre la mesa pasando por Knuckles the Echidna quien se encontraba vomitando en un masetero….Ya que el ser rojo hiso lo que la gente llama "previa" y llego con un par de cervezas en el cuerpo….El viajero en el tiempo jamás entenderá, ¿Por qué la gente de este tiempo le encanta beber un líquido que te hace actuar como un tonto, te hace vomitar donde sea y al día siguiente te deja con un dolor de cabeza insoportable?

* * *

Su camino a casa, o mejor dicho saliendo de la casa de Amy….

-¿he?... ¿qué es esto?

No sabía si estaba cuando llego o si lo colocaron después…..Era una rama colgando cerca de la puerta de entrada, era verde con 3 hojas grandes con volitas rojas….

-¿Qué es esta cosa?

 _-"es un muérdago"_

Detrás de él apareció un erizo con maliciosa sonrisa, era verde con espinas largas en la cabeza como cabellos desordenados y vestía una chaqueta sin mangas….Lo miro confundido, ¿Quién era el?...

-vah, ¿ya se te olvido?

-¿olvidar que?

El otro erizo se llevó una de sus manos enguantadas a su rostro, ofuscado…

-agh…Soy Manic, nos conocimos en el último cumpleaños de mi bro.

-¿Qué es bro?

-¡Sonic!... ¡mi bro es Sonic!

-así…..tu…tu…. ¿tú qué?

-¡MI HERMANO!

-¿y por qué no lo dijiste desde un principio?

-Aghhhhh…. ¡olvídalo!

* * *

Manic respiro profundo, aguantando las ganas de darle un derechazo a este tonto que estaba distraído con una mosca…Respira Manic, no eres el gruñón de Shadow para recurrir a eso…

-fiuuuuuuu….¡la tierra a Silver!,¡deja de mirar esa mosca!

-¿he?

Silver saliendo de su "estupefacción" de admirar el vuelo de la mosca, le prestó atención ante… ¿Manic?... ¡si, Manic era su nombre!...

-¡¿quieres saber para qué sirve esa cosa sí o no?!

El verdoso molesto, apunto a la hierba que colgaba sobre sus cabezas…..Silver entusiasmado movió la cabeza positivamente…

-Es muérdago, cuando dos personas se paran debajo deben besarse.

-¡¿Qué?!...¿es en serio?

-sip.

-¿Por qué?

-Ni idea. Solo sé que así es.

El erizo albino, miro pensativo a la hierba colgante…

-¿es obligatorio?

El otro erizo sonrió con malicia, ante esa pregunta…

-O sí, es una "lastima" que sea de ese modo…pero así es.

Subiéndose de hombros, el erizo albino le dio un tímido en la mejilla…El verdoso parecía desilusionado/enojado….

-así no.

¿ASI NO?...o Tal vez lo está haciendo mal, dándole otro beso al otro erizo, estaba vez en los labios…

-¿eso es un beso?...

Sin pedir permiso, el otro erizo tomo al albino de la cadera, acercándolo "peligrosamente" a él…

-… ¡esto es un beso!

Manic al ver resistencia le mordió el labio momentáneamente, para que abriera la boca cuando lo hiso metió su lengua jugando con la del otro...Al principio este no reacciono al "juego" con el tiempo reacciono participando activamente hasta que ambos se quedaron sin oxígeno y tuvieron que separarse….

-whaow….es fue….

-yep…..así se da un beso. Tengo cosas que hacer, dile a Sonic que me robe su regalo para venderlo para pagar una deuda con unos mafiosos, se lo pagare en su cumpleaños o cuando me acuerde, nos vemos.

El otro erizo con una seña de mano fue al perchero por su abrigo, esta noche nevaba levemente.

-espera…..esteeeeeeee….esa "obligación", ¿la podemos repetir?

-¿No se?...tal vez, en la próxima navidad…"si te portas bien". Y ¿Quién sabe?, tal vez hasta te de una "noche buena".

El hermano de Sonic le guiño un ojo coquetamente mientras salía hasta su moto de nieve...El despistado viajero en el tiempo que nunca entendía nada, ya le comenzaba a encontrar la gracia a esta extraña fiesta.

* * *

" _Un especial de navidad para ElNekoOMG de wattpad"_

" _Un saludo de navidad 2016 de mi: Aisirgkesdreams en wattpad y joya blanca en Fanfiction. ¡felices fiestas!"_


End file.
